


Catradora: A Continuation

by PixieCutCatra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Other, catradora, spop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieCutCatra/pseuds/PixieCutCatra
Summary: This fic takes place after the events of Season 5 and is basically just what I imagine of the Best Friend’s Squad first official space adventure, with some juicy scenes of course :)And yes, I am still writing a bit. There will be much more I’ll add.Also sorry in advance, I’m new to AO3 and I’m still trying to figure everything out. And sorry that the indents just aren’t where they’re supposed to be.
Relationships: Glimbow - Relationship, catradora - Relationship, entrapdak - Relationship
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

“Administrator Detected. Welcome, She-Ra” 

“That never gets old,” Adora chuckled, sitting back in the oversized chair. It’s been a week since Horde Prime was defeated, and Etheria still needed some rebuilding after all of the chaos that had lingered following She-Ra’s absence. But in that long week after, a lot had changed. Scorpia retook the Fright Zone, Micah and Glimmer ruled side by side, Entrapta moved back to Drill, and somehow everyone was okay with the fact that Hordak wasn’t the big bad anymore. 

“Hey, Adora!” Catra yelled from behind the chair, jolting Adora out of the seat and right onto the floor. She turned to lay on her back, only to see that Catra had jumped onto the backboard of the chair, still on all fours. 

“Catra, what are you doing?!”

“Oh, just messing with Adora. What else would I be doing?”

“Hmph, very funny,” Adora said, almost cracking a smile. 

“Shouldn’t you be helping Bow and Glimmer load the ship?”

“Was I supposed to be doing that? Hmm, I don’t remember being told to do that,” Catra said with a smirk, climbing down and slipping into the seat. 

“Did YOU pick up all your stuff? Because  _ I already have _ ,” Catra chuckled, lowering her hand down to help Adora up. 

“Yeah, I did,” Adora said as she grabbed Catra’s hand. “Some of it’s in the boxes that are being loaded on right now. Is there anything you need me to bring along?” Adora brushed off her jacket now that she was on her feet. 

“Not anything that I can think of,” Catra pondered, holding her paw to her chin. “I have a couple of boxes I already brought on the ship, but all I really need is  _ you _ . And I can’t put you in a box. Then again, why would I?” 

Adora blushed. She didn’t know what to say. 

“Oh, okay,” Adora finally spat out, trying to cover her emotion as she started to walk away. 

Catra looked flustered that she hadn’t gotten a reaction out of Adora. She ran after her. 

“Adora, where are you going??”

“Back to help Bow and Glimmer with loading everything. I was only up here to start up the ship and get it ready to fly ahead of time.”

“Heh. Don’t you mean  _ Darla _ ?” Catra stopped in front of Adora with her arms crossed, facing her with a smirk. 

“Yeah yeah, Darla,” Adora muttered, letting out a wry grin as she sprinted past her. Catra followed. 

“Adora! Wait up!”

“Catch me if you can!” Adora yelled back into the hallway, her voice reverberating off the hollow walls. 

“Adooooraaaa! I’m gonna catch you!” Catra shouted from behind, laughing hysterically as she caught up. They sprinted down the hall to the cargo hold, where Bow and Glimmer were waiting. 

“It’s about time you two showed up!” Glimmer yelled, her hands cupped around her mouth. Adora and Catra were running side by side, laughing as they each strove to be first to the door. Catra saw an opportunity she couldn’t pass up. She jumped to reach a bar on the ceiling and swung on it to propel herself forward, ending up just a couple feet in front of Adora. 

“Hey! No cheating!” Adora screamed from behind, pushing herself to run faster. 

“Who said anything about rules??” Catra laughed, knowing she’d reach the doorway first. Adora wouldn’t let that happen. Adora mustered just enough strength to lunge forward, tackling Catra to the floor, sliding through the doorway simultaneously. 

“HEY! That was totally uncalled for! Why’d you do that??” Catra groaned, flustered at how dramatic Adora can be at times. Adora only giggled in response. 

“Haha, because… did you really think I was gonna let you win? Don’t act like you don’t know me. And plus, I thought you said you liked being tackled-“

“What? No! Shut up!” Catra screamed, pushing Adora off of her. Catra got up and went to pick up some boxes, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. Glimmer and Bow just stood there and hadn’t said a word, eyes wide. 

“Hey, where’s Melog and Swiftwind?” Adora asked, brushing off her jacket once more. 

  
  


“Oh, Swiftwind’s just enjoying a final flight around Etheria, he’ll be back soon. And Melog is in the ship, sleeping in your room,” Bow answered. “I think he’s waiting for you two,” he trailed off, giving Adora a look, trying to hold back a smile. 

“And what about Entrapta and Hordak? And Wrong Hordak?”

“Wrong Hordak is staying in Bright Moon for the time being. He’s just helping out with some stuff. And Hordak and Entrapta are… coming with us.” Glimmer said sheepishly, hoping Adora wouldn’t mind the fact that Hordak was coming along. 

“Well, as long as Entrapta’s coming, I’m okay with it. I still haven’t really talked to Hordak since everything happened, but I’m sure we can work it out.” Adora walked down the ramp to find Catra to see what she was up to, other than ‘picking up boxes’. She reached the bottom of the ramp, admiring the faint crunches of grass underneath her boots. She looked all around the stacks of boxes, but Catra was nowhere to be seen. Adora paused to close her eyes, focusing her senses on her surroundings. She heard a faint rumbling and scratching noise, about a few yards from where she was standing. 

Adora opened her eyes and looked around, to see one larger box closed with all of its contents sitting in the grass around it. Adora raised her brow, confidently pacing towards the box to uncover what lay within. She silently slid 3 fingers under each flap on the box, ready to pounce. 

“Hey- CATRA!” Adora exclaimed, eyes wide. But her expression quickly diminished, suddenly realizing the box was empty. Instinct kicked in, and she panicked, not knowing what was lurking behind her. She felt the grass crinkle behind her feet, but it was too late. A strong force pushed her from behind, straight into the box head first. 

Adora held out her arms in an attempt to break her fall, but the attempt was quickly put to a halt. She hit the stiff cardboard bottom elbows first, feeling a sharp pain creep up her right arm and straight to her shoulder. She winced at the burst of numbness that ensued. Her feet were still dangling out of the top of the box when they were pushed down, putting even more tension on Adora’s torso against the base of the box. She mustered enough strength to hold herself up on just her hands, then advanced to swing her feet to the bottom of the box. It was a tedious task, with the base of the box being only 4 square feet. Just as her feet hit the floor of the box, the flaps were shut, leaving just a sliver of light through the crack. 

“Oh COME ON!” Adora yelled out of frustration, grinding her teeth. With no light source, she collapsed altogether at the bottom of the box, her knees to her chest, upside down. Then the box opened, and a voice could be heard. 

“Do you realize how  _ stupid  _ you look down there?” Catra chuckled as she popped her head into view, leaning down on the box with her elbows, chin on her palms. Adora wiggled in the box for a moment, managing to turn herself upright. 

“Why am I not surprised?” Adora sighed, feeling a jolt of pain through her shoulder once more. 

“Hey, help me up. Your stupid little stunt hurt my shoulder.”

“Fine,” Catra said, rolling her eyes, lowering her hand as she leaned into the box. “You’re such a baby, ya kn-“

Adora yanked Catra down into the box, with Catra still mid-sentence. 

“-OW! What the hell?!” Catra exclaimed as she hit the cardboard bottom right next to Adora. Catra landed on her upper back, with her head facing up on the bottom of the box. And her lower back was uncomfortably curved against the rear of the box, tail swishing all around. She was in a better position than Adora initially. She scooted upright to sit next to Adora. 

“Why’d you do that?”

“I could ask you the same thing!” Adora folded her arms, eager to get Catra to spit out a response. She looked over at Adora, who had  _ that look  _ on her face. 

“What?! That was  _ not  _ because I like you. It was payback for tackling me through that door.” Catra’s ears were pointed down, and she started to blush. 

“Tackle? You mean like this?!” In that moment, Adora turned to face Catra in the box. She rocked the entire box backward, disrupting Catra’s balance. Then she rocked it forward, this time intentionally knocking the box onto the grass, spilling them both out. Adora landed on Catra with a faint thud, and Adora’s fall was broken this time. Catra opened her eyes to see Adora’s, wide with interest. They were both quietly gasping for air, being that the fall had winded them both. Adora’s eyes fluttered for a moment, and Catra couldn’t silence her purring. 

“Adoooraaa?!?” Glimmer’s voice echoed through the silent space. Bow and Glimmer rounded the corner to see the two on the ground, motionless. 

“Oh so THAT’S what’s been keeping you two…” Glimmer said, covering her mouth with her hand, muffling a giggle. 

“This is NOT what it looks like,” Adora said, startled. “Long story short, we both fell IN the box, and fell OUT of the box.” Catra wiggled out from under Adora and started to fill the box with what she removed for the prank. She then proceeded to close it and carry it onto the ship without saying a word. 

“Is Catra okay?” Glimmer asked with her usual concerned gaze. 

“Yeah yeah, she’s fine. I think she’s still a little overwhelmed with everything that’s been happening. Hopefully this space trip might help clear her head and give her some time to think. While having fun, of course. Do you guys mind if we take a stroll through the Whispering Woods before we leave?” Adora leapt to her feet, ignoring the pulsing pain in her shoulder. 

“Yeah we don’t mind. We can take it from here,” Bow chimed in. 

“We’ll have Swiftwind contact you when we’re all set to go.”

“Thanks guys, you’re the best!” Adora said, closing in for a hug. As she retracted, she smiled, grinning from ear to ear. She then proceeded in a speed walk onto the ship to find Catra. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more content leading up to the space launch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go... also, idk why but it chose to indent ONLY A FEW PARAGRAPHS- sorry 'bout that

Upon reaching the top of the ramp, Adora looked around. She spotted Catra kneeling in a dark corner of the cargo hold to her right side, facing the wall. Adora cautiously approached, forming a sentence in her mind. 

“Catra,” Adora paused, keeping her eyes down, holding her right arm with her hand. She began her sentence once more.

“Catra, I know that a lot of things have been going on, and that it’s a  _ lot _ to take in, but… I-” Adora sighed. “I just want you to know that I’m here for you, no matter what. A- and that you can talk to me about anything.” 

Catra sat there motionless for a moment, still hugging her knees to her chest as she sat there, ears pointed down. She curled her tail even more, and set it on top of her knees, under her chin. Adora stood there, flushed with fear at the thought of losing Catra again. She tightened her right hand into a fist and closed her eyes hard, trying not to reveal any emotion. She then eased her thoughts, and turned around to proceed down the ramp slowly. She had only taken two steps when she felt a warm hand grasp her own from behind.

“Adora-” Catra paused, voice trembling. “Wait.”

Adora turned around, surprised.

“Look, I- I’m sorry.” Catra couldn’t stop the tears trailing down her cheeks, as few as there were. “Adora, I’m sorry. I- I’m sorry for not being there when you need me, or being lost in my own thoughts when we’re supposed to be doing something together. I’m just-” She looked down and let out a sniffle as she could no longer hide her feelings. “I’m just afraid of losing you again.” Catra looked up, staring into Adora’s eyes, eager for a response.

“Catra, it’s okay.” Adora grabbed Catra’s other hand, now holding them both up to her chest, bridging the gap between them. 

“I understand how you feel-”

“How do _YOU_ understand how _I_ _FEEL_?!?” Catra tugged her hands away from Adora’s and turned back around to face the wall, her shoulders now tensing. 

Adora’s brow furrowed. She was so frustrated with Catra that her thoughts came out a little louder than she hoped.

“BECAUSE! CATRA, I’M AFRAID OF LOSING  _ YOU _ TOO!” Adora retracted, surprised at how angry she had sounded. Catra turned around, shocked at what she heard. Adora started tearing up, uncontrollably. She turned around, terrified at the thought of Catra seeing her as  **_weak_ ** . Adora felt heavy. Heavy with the weight of her feelings engulfing her, making it nearly impossible to think or do anything. She grinded her teeth and held her forearms with opposing hands, creating the sense of security she needed, but it didn’t help. She collapsed onto the metal boards of the ship, not paying attention to the bruises on her knees that would follow. She felt so helpless. She hadn’t felt this feeling in a very, very long time. She tried to suppress the painful memory, but it was too strong to resist. 

It was clear in her mind, what took place almost  _ 3 years ago _ . The day she left the Horde to join the rebellion. She felt so  _ scared _ , and so  _ alone _ . The recurring memory of Catra saying “Because- you  _ LEFT ME _ !” haunted her for weeks. Adora thought she’d never see Catra again, and would never have the chance to mend the bond they shared. And, during those weeks, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she’d one day have to face her fears and slay her demons. But it came- many times. Their encounter in the First Ones Ruin being one of them. The moment Catra said she  _ didn’t want Adora to come back- _ hurt the most. And “letting go” was one of the hardest things she’s had to face. 

A warm touch to her shoulder snapped Adora out of her trance. The mere seconds she was trapped in that memory felt like lifetimes of torture. An eternity of pain and loneliness she couldn’t shake. Adora let out a big sniff and looked up, seeing Catra with a smile, her cheeks stained with tears. Her smile quickly turned to a serious expression. 

“Adora, I’m sorry for thinking you still don’t care about me. I’m still learning to take down my walls and let people in, especially you. I’m still adjusting to the fact that there’s nothing bad between us now. And I like that feeling.” Catra’s warm smile returned. She pulled Adora up and gave her a warm hug. Adora panicked as her cheeks turned red, and a burning hot sensation rushed throughout her whole body, washing away any and all fears. It was nice. She relaxed, and embraced Catra’s hug, feeling more secure than ever. 

“Hey, since when did you know how to give good hugs?” Adora asked, raising her brow and giving  _ that _ look. Catra retracted a few inches, just to look Adora in her eyes and stare at her, annoyed. She then spat out the embarrassing truth.

“Well, I maybe, sorta, picked it up from Scorpia…” Catra barely finished her sentence, mumbling half of it while breaking eye contact. 

“You better not tell her!” Catra looked serious now, and Adora knew it. 

“I mean, I didn’t- I didn’t say anything.” Adora gave her innocent smile, and they both started bursting out laughing as they resumed the hug. Catra’s embrace became tighter and tighter, and Adora could feel her claws slowly sinking into her shoulders.

“Catra, your claws-” Adora winced, barely getting the words out. Catra opened her eyes and retracted her claws, just realizing what she had been doing.

“Heh, sorry… I just- this is nice.” Catra’s cheeks subtly turned red, and Adora didn’t seem to notice. The sound of Catra’s soft purring filled the space around them. Adora smiled, as she liked the comfort from Catra, even though it sometimes resembled tough love. 

“Hey, what do you say we go for a little adventure in the Whispering Woods before we leave? Just the two of us.” Adora asked, easing her embrace with Catra. 

“Sure, why not? I’ve always been curious about the Whispering Woods. Plus, every time I've been in there, it was always fighting with you guys. I want to be able to take it all in slowly, and enjoy it for once.” Catra eased out of the hug, and they walked together down the ramp of the ship, only inches apart. They reached the bottom of the ramp and stepped into the soft grass, that rippled in waves at the slightest gust of wind. Catra and Adora paused and looked at eachother, simultaneously raising a brow and smiling. They knew what to do. Not a moment had passed, and they were sprinting into the woods, not knowing there their path would take them.

“Have fun in the woods! Don’t stay too long!” Glimmer yelled, as her and Bow waved.

“We won’t be long!” Adora yelled back, turning her head to wave, still running. 

“Adora! Duck!” Catra yelled from a few feet in front of Adora, but her head was still turned around. 

“Duck?! WHERE?!?” Adora got excited, now turning her head to see a huge tree branch at shoulder height. She couldn’t duck in time. She braced for the impact, but it was too late. She hit the branch neck first, and she was immediately down on her back, her feet still moving. She hit the ground so hard, even Catra felt the thump a few feet away. 

“ADORA!” Catra jumped to the ground right next to her. “Adora, are you okay?” Catra was breathing heavily, as her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. She was so worried. Adora was barely breathing, but she suddenly opened her eyes and gasped, flinging herself upright. She was now sitting up straight, with the branch now looming over her head. Adora sighed, now trying to regulate her breathing as normal as possible, but the fall really knocked the air out of her. Adora pushed against her forehead with the palm of her hand and winced.

“Adora? Are you okay? Are you brain damaged?” Catra squinted her eyes into slits, trying to pry an answer out of Adora. 

“Catra,” Adora winced again and sucked her teeth. “Catra, I’m fine.” She raised her head from her palm to make eye contact with Catra. Then she was serious. “Catra, I’m NOT brain damaged.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Adora stood up, now feeling lightheaded at how fast she did so. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, now regaining her balance. She opened her eyes to see Catra standing in front of her with her arms folded, and a worried expression strewn across her face. 

“You’re such an idiot.” Catra couldn’t contain herself. She started laughing hysterically. 

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Adora replied with a pout. “But you don’t have to rub it in my face all the time.” Now Adora’s arms were folded across her chest while Catra was almost doubled over, still laughing. 

“Come on, let’s keep going,” Adora started, beginning to walk deeper into the woods. This time she took a familiar path. Catra trailed a few feet behind, her stomach now hurting from laughing so much. Adora didn’t make it known, but she really enjoyed the sound of Catra’s laugh. She’s only heard it a couple times since the pair were reunited. 

“Alright, so where exactly are we going?” Catra asked as she jogged a few paces to walk side by side with Adora. 

“We’re going to see a friend. Someone you haven’t met yet. But she’s probably already met you. Or well, maybe not  _ you,  _ but maybe a different version of you.” 

“I’m so confused. Would you mind explaining a bit more?”

“I’ll explain when we get there,” Adora turned her head to look at Catra and give a big smirk. “You need to learn to be a bit more patient.”

“Ugh, fine.” Catra folded her arms as her ears slightly flopped downward. “Let’s just get there already.”

“I thought you said you wanted to enjoy seeing the woods.”

“True. Thanks for reminding me.” Catra unfolded her arms and perked her ears back up to take in everything. She never realized how fresh the air and the surrounding were until she took a moment to look around. Adora knew they were almost there, but she didn’t mention it. She wanted to leave Catra to enjoy the way there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know who Adora's talking about... just wait for chapter... LEAVE COMMENTS! or just dm me on insta. same name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh, basically I kinda rushed this one, as I'm super busy with online school, but... mmm you know the vibes. In this chapter, we get to see Razz and discover something new about her.

Only a few minutes had passed, and Catra was already done enjoying the scenery. 

“Adora, are we there yet?”

“Catra, do you have to constantly ask that?”

“...Maybe… not?” she slowly glanced over to Adora and gave an innocent smile, now regretting her constant nagging. 

“And besides, it’s just ahead.”

Catra perked her head up and squinted into the trees ahead of them, only now noticing the path that appeared below their feet. She looked down and traced it back to the direction they came from, and saw that it appeared only a few feet before now, starting at a weird looking tree, as if it was magical. Catra turned back around to face what was ahead of her. Adora, a few feet in front of her now, walked purposefully towards a small shack covered in moss. Catra followed. Adora reached for the handle, but it swung open before she could touch it.

“Adora, deary!” Razz exclaimed, happy to see her. 

“Hey Razz! How have you been!?” Adora let out a big smile.

“Good deary. Have you come to make pie today? I see you brought your wife-”

“Hold up,  _ WIFE _ ???” Catra exclaimed from behind, her brow now furrowed. Her face was turning red.

“Razz, did you- did you say wife?” Adora now exclaimed, surprised.

“Did I say something wrong deary?” Razz looked worried, as if she’d done something wrong.

“No no, mmm... nothing wrong. There’s nothing wrong Razz,” Adora quickly spat out, now her face was red too. She awkwardly turned to look at Catra, who proceeded to turn away to avoid eye contact with her. She turned back and followed Razz inside. The interior was… different. Adora couldn’t tell what had changed. As she looked closer, she knew. It was magic. Magic filled the air, and the subtle movements of inanimate objects proved so. Adora turned back to face the doorway, hoping Catra had started towards the door, but she hadn’t. Not yet. Adora fully turned and headed for the door, hoping to get Catra to come inside. She reached the doorway and paused, only to see that Catra had sat down in the grass, looking at the woods all around. Quietly, Adora cautiously approached Catra from behind, ready to touch her shoulder, but held back. She didn’t want to startle her.

“Catra, are you okay?” Adora’s face was stricken with worry. Worry of what Catra thought of Razz’s statement.

“I’m fine.” Catra’s ears perked up a little. She was still looking away. “Why did Razz say  _ wife _ ??”

“I forgot to tell you that Razz can’t tell the difference between the present and the future. Sometimes even the past. Heh, she used to confuse me with Mara, and I can imagine she called Mara me at some point.” Adora smiled, hoping she could reassure Catra of what she heard.

“Mara? Who’s Mara?” Catra turned to face Adora now.

“Have I never told you? Huh I thought I did... Mara was She-Ra before me, and Razz helped her on her journey with the sword too. When I first met Razz, she kept calling me Mara, and I was confused. But as I got to know Razz more, it turns out she knew Mara when she was She-Ra.” 

“So wait, how did you figure out that Razz could see the past and the future?”

“I figured it out the more we talked and made pie. She calls me Adora after I correct her the first time, but each time I go to see her, she calls me Mara again. And that first time she asked me to make pie with her, I realized she wasn’t only talking to me, but Mara too. It was like we were only having half conversations because she was having the other half of it with Mara, because she’s done this before. It’s hard to explain, but I just know.”

“Th-then why did she call me  _ your wife _ -” Catra looked up at Adora with her ears pointed towards the ground, with her tail in her lap. Adora blushed, not knowing how to tell Catra that Razz hadn’t been mistaken in her assumption of that future vision.

“I-I don’t know. Maybe it was something real. Something a while from now. Why don’t you come inside?” Adora lowered her hand with a smile.

“Alright. I’ll come and check it out.” Catra perked her ears and grabbed Adora’s hand, standing to her feet. Adora smiled, and she turned around and headed into Razz’s little house. Catra followed, curious to see what was inside. Razz was waiting inside, standing by her fireplace. 

“Hey Razz! What are you making?”

“Ah! Adora deary, I’m making pie!”

“Can’t wait! What flavor is it today?”

“You will see deary.” Razz continued to stir some ingredient in a large wooden bowl, then continued to pour them into the crust sitting next to the fire. Catra had barely gone past the doorway, holding her arms. She looked all around the space, intrigued by even the slightest bit of magic that frolicked in the air. She wondered how things would be if she hadn’t made it out of Horde Prime’s ship… how if she never made it out alive, none of this would be real. Her pupils became smaller as she had flashbacks of the events that ensued her betrayal to that monster. The cleansing chamber, the new suit, the enslavement to a chip, and the cutting of her hair. She wouldn’t bear to think of it anymore. She wanted so desperately to forget. She snapped out of her trance and blinked hard, bringing her hand to the back of her neck. She was trembling. Adora came over to her and put her hand on Catra’s shoulder, her face stricken with worry.

“Catra, are you okay?” Adora looked her in the eyes, focus shifting between her left and right as she tried to reassure Catra that she was okay.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Adora, maybe later. Okay?” Catra released her hand from her neck and brought it to her side. Adora nodded. She turned back around to see Razz.

“Razz, have I already introduced you to Catra before?”

“Yes, deary, I remember today.”

“Okay so, how much do you know about her?”

“I know zat you two were good friends before you became She-Ra, and zat you were fighting for a long time! And then you saved ze world together.”

“Yeah, that about sums it up. Razz, I came here today not only to introduce you to her, but to ask you a favor.” Adora’s voice became soft, but confident. Razz paused and turned to look at Adora with a smile.

“What is it deary?”

“I was wondering if you could look into the future and tell me if there’s another threat coming soon. I-I know it’s a lot to ask, but I just want to be prepared for anythi-”

“Ah! Yes deary! There is somezing you should know about.”

“R-really?” Adora’s expression was now exploding with panic, but Razz took her hand.

“Razz, can you tell me what it is? Or at least give me a clue? I want to make sure Etheria is safe-”

“Shhhhh-” Razz put her fingers to Adora’s lips. Catra walked a little closer, curious to what Razz had to say.

“I cannot tell you deary… I’m sorry.” Razz suddenly lowered her hand from Adora’s lips to cradle Adora’s hand. She smiled.

“But I can show you!” Razz exclaimed, eager to do something unprecedented. Adora’s brow furrowed and she was curious. Catra was confused.

“Razz, what do you mean  _ show me _ ??”

“Just hold my hands and focus. It’s better if I show you deary.”

Adora nodded, and proceeded  to focus all of her energy with Razz, and it was unlike anything she had felt before. She could now see memories, not all being her own. Or were they? She saw flashes of places she couldn't recognize, but in each one she could hear her voice, or a very familiar one. She furrowed her brow and focused harder, this time trying to find what she was looking for. She kept fishing through memory after memory, looking for any sign of danger. She saw a memory of... a wedding. She stopped to look down and saw that she was in a white gown, but skipped to the next memory before she looked up. She smiled, because she already knew who would be standing before her. She kept going, now realizing that the memories she was seeing were indeed her own, but not of the past. It was of the future. Now she felt her own presence in her own mind. She could feel the power of memory and see what she needed to see. She clenched her teeth, focusing harder.

She appeared in a large black room with many doors. These doors were labelled- with memories. Those of past and future. She turned around slowly in a circle, trying to find what she was looking for. She felt a tingly sensation in her right leg and turned. A new door appeared, one that was glowing red through the cracks and hinges. She thought that this was Razz trying to guide her to what she needed to see. She approached the door and reached for the knob. It was cold. And also hot at the same time. It was as if she could feel the light and the dark swirling in a vortex of pain and anguish, both struggling in a quest to maintain power over the other. She slowly turned the knob, and the door flew open. The glow of red oozed out like blood, blinding her as she stepped through. Her eyes adjusted, and what lay before her was not at all what she expected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh, leave some comments pleaseeeeeee. Share this with your friends! Make sure to check out my SPop edits on insta! My username is @pixiecutcatra   
> I have somewhat of a plan for the next couple chapters so stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments!! I love reading feedback! Tell em your thoughts on anything I need to add, fix, or just general ideas.


End file.
